There has been proposed a receiver including a digital PLL circuit that automatically corrects offsets of a phase and a frequency between a transmitter and a receiver, based on offset amounts of the phase and the frequency between the transmitter and the receiver, the offset amounts being detected by an angle arithmetic circuit after an RF reception signal including FSK data is frequency-converted and then is A/D converted.
This type of conventional receiver detects the offset amounts of the phase and the frequency by mutually using an in-phase signal and a quadrature signal so that a circuit scale increases. A circuit scale of the digital PLL circuit including, for example, the angle arithmetic circuit is also large so that reduction of power consumption is difficult to achieve.